


Loving every ounce of you

by po_los



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Chubby Morty, Feeding Kink, Insomnia, M/M, Pinning Rick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/po_los/pseuds/po_los
Summary: He has never been a good sleeper, and the events of the last year have only made it worse. But then Morty finds out that being full, sometimes a little beyond full, helps a lot.And Rick is all too happy to make sure their kitchen is well stocked.--------This fic was made based on roundelet ‘s chubby prompts generatorhttp://ficprompt.hazeltw.me/chubbyprompts/#_=_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! This is my first fic in like... ever, so be nice and constructive, English is not my native language so every correction is well received.
> 
> I'm kind of nervous 'cuz I've seen so little of Chubby! Morty in the fandom and considering the nature of the show (Infinite universes, infinite realities) it struck me as odd that there was close to nothing about him, so...yeah... whatever.
> 
> Also, the name is kind of lame so I'm open to suggestions.

_S-Stop_ Morty whined 

His mouth felt dry and the sweat on his skin was stone cold, sticky hands grabbed his waist and caressed his torso.

_Why would I? You’re just the treat I need_ said a voice behind him, as he felt a tongue run trough his ear_ My, what a beautiful boy has been brought to the king.

_N-no plea—_He could not finish, as someone punched him in the guts and kicked him towards the toilet.  
More hits came his way and his vision blurred. Those hands, the same that harmed him were now touching him, all over his body, touching him wrong, he didn’t want this but his body wasn’t responding.  
He tried to scream but his lungs felt paralysed, his throat sore with the pressure of his offender’s hand.

_Relax for the king sweetie _ The voice said while unbuckling Morty’s pants _ If you relax I won’t hurt so much.

The king grabbed his dick with one hand while the other was closed around Morty’s neck. He held him tight, enjoying this young body, smelling him, tasting him, yes, this would hit the spot.

_I see you enjoy this um?_ Jellybean laughed as he noticed Morty’s body reacting to his touch

_It’s…n-not…like that_ Morty said with all his effort.

_It sure seems like you do_ KJ said as he lined his dick with Morty’s entrance

Morty was desperate, he tried to fight back, but King Jellybean only held his neck tighter while doing his best to penetrate him. It was a lost cause, he could feel the pressure on his entrance grow at the same rate as the one in his neck. The world was blacking out and he could feel his body relaxing even though that was not his intention. No muscle answered to him, but his mind was still active, still screaming until…

He woke up.

———————

Since Rick came to his life Morty had to say good bye to his old boring life. Long gone were those boring school days of just ogling at Jessica and being constantly bullied. It was worth it at first, the adventures were fun and he got to spend time with Rick, but after a while the nightmares begun. Some of them about his original dimension, he would dream about his old family being butchered by the Cronembergs while begging for him to rescue them, others would center on the King Jellybean incident, Rick no being able to help him in time, and his offender getting what he wanted, he could still feel his breath agains his neck and the grip of his sticky hands when he woke up. He wasn’t able to go back to sleep after this nightmares, he felt too dirty.

He usually laid on his bed until dawn but that night was different, interrupting the deafening silence his stomach growled, it was 3 am, no one would be awake, so when he went down the stairs for a glass of warm milk he tried to be as quiet as posible. 

The milk actually diminished the queasy feeling in his gut, and made him realise that he was actually hungry, so he made himself a couple of PB&J sandwiches and went to his room, the night was long so he hoped that eating would distract him from the horrific thoughts that plagued his mind.

After the first sandwich he felt full and a little sleepy, that was new. He was usually tired but he was never able to sleep after a nightmare, and it seemed that this was the solution, so after pondering a bit, he grabbed a second helping and munched away. 

It looked so innocent to him, those were the flavours of his childhood, as his mom was always busy and opted for quick lunches. So maybe that was why it calmed him, so much, that within minutes he was fast asleep. 

The next day Morty felt wonderful, he hadn't been able to sleep like that in months, maybe this was it! The sun shone brighter, the bird sang prettier, everything was all right. So when later on the week when he had another nightmare he knew just what to do, glass of milk, something yummy and done.

—————————————

This has become ritual and Rick noticed, being someone who doesn't sleep much it was obvious for him to realice what his grandson was up to. He thanked that Morty wasn't drowning his anxiousness on alcohol like he did, and because of that he started stocking the kitchen with stuff he knew Morty would like, but after a while of this happening he also noticed a couple of other things.

First of all, Morty’s intake was slowly increasing, nothing wrong with that, the kid is as skinny as a pole and could use some meat on his bones.

Second of all, he was changing his habits a little, perhaps as a precaution Morty was doubling his portions at dinner and snacking a little more during the day, and third, well… maybe he’s not as skinny as a pole anymore.

This gave Rick mixed feelings, some of those he wouldn’t say out loud, all he could do was self-consciously increase the amount of snacks to pair Morty’s intake.

—————————————

It was 11 pm, the Smith family has just finished dinner an hour ago and Morty was in his room snacking on some mini cupcakes while looking for some porn on his computer. He was feeling rather full but he was eager to find something to masturbate to before falling asleep. It was kind of hard considering that without some sort of inter-dimensional internet connection he wouldn't be able to find some shit like a porn star Rick, or whatever. He was too ashamed to ask his grandpa for inter-dimensional internet access so he was stuck with the old boring regular one.

Frustrated he closed the laptop and resigned to just use his imagination. He squeezed his half-hard cock through his boxers with his right hand while the other gently touched his chest, he liked feeling his skin as it was soft, maybe… was it softer? No way. He continued his ministrations, removing his underwear, and scratched his lower belly where the waistband of his boxers left faint stress marks, it felt nice.

His mind was focused on picturing Rick’s hands over his body, murmuring sweet nothings to his ears, only for him to hear, All his body was in a satisfactory state, his belly full, his dick in his hand and the sleepiness taking over his consciousness. Thoughts were becoming blurrier as his mind was fogged by all so much pleasure, he tried to imagine what Rick would like in the bed. He must also be kinky, some role playing and BSDM. Yes, he must like it rough, but part of him wanted to think he could be soft for him.

His rhythm was quickening and that made him remember about the cupcake box lying next to him, He wouldn't risk dropping it to the ground and waste the last 5 mini-cupcakes, Carefully he set it aside on his nightstand, but before returning to his favourite activity a question pop up. Would Rick be into food play? Only imagining licking frosting out of Rick’s chest made his dick stir. That gave him an idea.

Picking up the last cupcakes his right hand resumed its task, and with his left he popped the cupcakes one at the time in his mouth. Who knew that mixing two of the greatest pleasures could be so good? The frosting texture and taste was exciting at a whole new level, his right hand picked up the pace, as he kept eating those petit treats, his mind rushing through images of Rick feeding him, it was all too much, he came not long after swallowing the last cupcake.

He wiped the cum from his belly, fingers sinking into the new softness he had acquire and curled up for a full night of sleep.

——————————————————

The next day he was awaken by Rick, something about needing help with some invention. He was drawn to the garage soon after a quick breakfast. It was laundry day so he got to wear an old shirt plus his sweatpants and was thankful for that, jeans are stupid and lately they’ve been pinching on his waist, it probably had something to do with the fact that Jerry was now in charge of washing the family’s clothes, and Jerry being…  
Well, Jerry, must have shrink them, or some dumb thing like that.

The help Rick needed was somewhat bland, all he had to do was to sit next to him while giving him the tools he named, and after a few minutes Morty was bored as hell, so he got up and searched the pantry for something to much on while helping his grandad. He picked a half-full bag of chips and went back to the garage.

The morning went slowly but surely as lunch time was approaching Rick finished his new invention and Morty his bag of chips.

_Aaaand… done_ Rick said while displaying a weird looking gun to Morty_Wow Rick, What is it for?_

_I-I’m gonna sell this shit to some guy on this dumbass planet Morty, and y-you — you’re coming with me_ he grabbed his grandson arm and pulled out his portal gun

_B-but wait, what about lunch?_ Marty whimpered, already feeling hungry at the thought of a delicious meal cooked by his mother.

_Seriously Morty? You just ate a-an entire family bag of chips_

_Hey! It wasn’t full when I got it _ He said defensibly while crossing his arms over his chest

_Whatever you said kiddo_ He murmured while opening a portal_ Are you coming or what?

_Jeez Rick, of course I am_

They both stepped through the portal and landed on a greyish planet, it seemed to be covered in soot and that perplexed the boy.

_Where are we?_

_W-what do you ex-*Urp* expect me t-to know the name of- the name of every goddam planet we visit Morty?_ Rick questioned as he dragged his flask from his lab coat and the taking a big gulp.

_Well, you ARE the biggest genius in the multiverse, aren't you?_

_Don’t get too cocky Morty, What have I told you?_He tried to look mad, but deep down he felt kind of proud for the smart-ass answer he got from his grandson.

They walked a few miles, until they found an alley, to which Rick signaled as the one they were meant to meet the trader.

Entering the alley Rick cleared his throat, immediately after we did that a figured emerged from the shadows.  
It was a 6 ft alien, gray coloured and with 4 tentacles, a blob like body that resembled some sort of sweaty jello, and overall seemed like those deep sea creatures.

_Greamulan, is it?_ Rick said looking at the weirdly shaped alien in front of him

_Yes, of course. Do you have our part of the deal?_

_Sure, just…let me_ Rick said as he pulled out the gun and staring shooting at the alien while grabbing Morty’s arm and running

_Wha-What the hell Rick?_ Morty screamed anxiously as he run with all his might

_It was a trap Morty, we were set up Morty_

The alien followed them but it had company this time, 5 more look alike alines were with him, all shooting at Rick and Morty.

Morty felt the blood rush to his face, he could only hear his heart beat and shots, Rick was fast, but the aliens were too, the blast from their guns were getting extremely close to touching them, he could feel the heat radiating from every shot.

And then, inside his adrenaline driven body, a burning so painful that he could not hide his screams or tears

_Morty what the?_ Rick said but as he turned around to look morty he understood

His grandson leg was scorched, he had been shot and their persecutors were getting closer every second, without thinking it too much he grabbed Morty, and ran while still shooting.

Morty was shaking and in pain, he whined and cried 

_Don’t be such a bitch Morty, I got this_

Finally, a hiding spot where he could portal them. Rick opened a portal jumping straight to the place under the garage. He dropped Morty on a working bench and took toll of the damages. The boy’s leg was in pretty bad shape, some nerves and tendons were gone so the cure for this could not be instant.

_Is it bad Rick?_ Morty said without wanting to look directly at his leg (It burned too much to be something he wanted to remember visually)

Rick didn't answer, instead he rummaged through some drawers, putting on some plastic gloves and mask, and taking out a syringe with anaesthesia.

_Don’t move ok? This will make the pain go away_ He injected the kid an watched him slowly fade into slumber.

“Now, time to fix this” Rick though as he examined the leg and gathering the supplies he needed 

It took him five hours, but finally he was done, all he had to do now was wait until Morty woke up, that was bound to happen in the next twenty or so minutes.

In the meantime he took the boy to his room, gently putting him to bed and leaving some of his favourite cookies on the nightstand.

Rick was ready to leave the room, but took one last look at Morty, he seem so peaceful while sleeping, none of his anxiousness torturing him. His long lashes creating the cutest little shadow over his slightly softer cheeks, lips parted, curls messy, so perfect in his own way.

_My little boy_ Rick murmured, instantly feeling ashamed of his own words, but a little bravery emerged or probably just a really dumb impulse that made him lightly kiss Morty’s forehead before leaving the room and retiring to the garage as usual.

The wound on Morty’s legs was cured, but it would take weeks for the kid to be able to run or do anything too exerting, so it the near future there were no dangerous adventures, just Ball Fondlers afternoons.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ball fondlers and pizza, the best combination there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it has been a while since I've posted the first chapter, but here is part two.   
> Thank you all for all your comments and kudos <3   
> _________
> 
> THIS IS A WEIGHT GAIN FANFIC, YES, THAT'S MY KINK AND I WRITE ABOUT IT.   
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

Slowly but surely the changes in Morty’s body were beginning to be noticeable, nothing too big really, but as the weeks passed by Rick noticed how his grandson tummy now had a little bulge were it used to be flat as a board, it was even noticeable through his shirt while standing and the start of a cute little muffin top was visible when the kid decided to wear his jeans, which was less common lately as they pinched Morty’s waist a little too much and he found himself preferring sweatpants more often.

Morty though was oblivious of these changes and this made the situation even more thrilling for his grandpa, who opted to silently encourage this by providing him with what he knows are Morty’s favourite treats while enjoying lazy afternoons together.

This one was one of those, since adventures were not an option at the moment because of Morty’s injury was still recovering.   
After his latest discovery that comfort eating and masturbation were the perfect mix together, it was hard for Morty to keep his mind straight during these occasions. Shifting in his seat as Rick relaxed next to him, he awkwardly stuffed reese’s cups in his mouth, barely chewing. It was like a vicious cycle, he was uncomfortable for being this close to Rick, so he ate because of his anxiety, but then the fact that he was feeling full was having this weird reminiscent effect on his dick that was confusing as fuck and that made his even more anxious, hence the only solution possible, keep his eye on the TV while eating non stop.

_Are you alright kiddo? You look like shit_ said Rick breaking his train of thought and making him realise that his state of mind was too noticeable 

_Uh…Nothin’-Nothing Rick, it’s just that I-I was wondering where is everyone? It’s almost dinner time_

_Getting hungry there kiddo? I-I think that idiot of a father you've got took Beth o-Ugh-ut for dinner, something about their anniversary o-or some sappy shit like that and I got no fucking clue wherever your sister is so…_

_So it's just us…_Morty said, mostly to himself 

_Yep, I was thinking of ordering some pizza, you up for it Morty?_ asked Rick casually, or as casual as He could be when the prospect of seeing his grandson indulge on the most caloric pizza in the multiverse was a soon to be reality. 

_Y-yeah Rick, sure, go for it_ mumbled the boy 

If Morty was being honest he was nervous, not only he had eaten most of the candy bowl while watching Ball Fondlers with Rick, his hard-on was getting more and more obvious as time passed by. Stuffing himself next to Rick had an unexpected effect on him and there was no avoiding it. 

A couple of minutes had passed when the doorbell rings, incredibly fast Morty noticed, but then again, Rick seemed to know the best services for just about everything in the entire universe and its different versions. 

_Yo Morty, ready for the best fucking pizza you'll ever have in your life?_

_Su-sure thing Rick_ The younger said as his grandpa entered the living room balancing two pizzas in one hand and a big bottle of soda in the other_ Wow it seems like a lot just for the two of us_

_Don't even trip dawn, I can handle my fair share of pizza OK? Now scoot, the new episode is about to start_

Morty started nibbling on his pizza slowly, but as he got lost into the screen his mindless chewing raised, until he was seven slices into the first pizza and noticed something pinching his stomach. 

“Great day to decide to put on jeans” he thought bitterly as he wished from the comfort of his sweatpants “Damn this shrunken pieces of shit”

He desperately looked over at Rick who seemed completely focused on the TV while sipping on his flask regularly, it was his chance to unbutton his jeans without being noticed. Although it was very dumb to assume Rick wouldn't notice more than half a pizza disappearing inside his grandson and the awkward shuffle he did to hide his actions. 

Free of the constraints of his pants Morty proceeded to eat more eagerly, alternating between sips of the alien soda that came with the pizza. It was pretty good, even though he couldn't name what the hell were the toppings, all he knew was that it was addictive. 

When only two slices were left of the first pizza, Rick opened the second one, not wanting Morty to realize he was the one responsible for demolishing most of the food in front of them. It was his favorite flavor actually: Triple “cheese” (or whatever g§rx% was), soft pieces of Dahg meat and Romf cubes, covered with an extract of eyeholes. He knew Morty would like it, and boy he was right. 

The kid practically inhaled half the pizza before the credits appeared on screen, and feeling full but in a comfortable way he was looking forward to a full night of sleep. 

_That was like, the best pizza ever_ he said before yawning_ we should go there sometime.

Rick lighted up after hearing this, after all it was his favorite pizza place. Noticing how sleepy his grandson was an idea came to him, anything to keep him a little longer. 

_Su-sure thing buddy… Listen, I'm going to need you to eat these, we can't have leftovers_ he said signaling remaining pieces. 

_What? Why?_

_I kind of promised Beth you wou- I wouldn't order take out, so… c’mon there's only four left_

Morty knew eating more would be a mistake, he had already eaten a lot and that's not even considering all the snacking he did during the day. But Rick was getting closer and with that his mind foggier. 

_Let me make this easier for you kiddo_ Rick said offering two slices put together like a sandwich_ this will make it quicker. 

Morty took the pizza sandwich and ate it still tasting every delicious part of it and the washing it down with what was left of the soda. A little burp came out of his mouth, which he was thankful because it helped release some tension. 

Before he could say anything, the other two slices were handed to him. Morty could feel his grandpa's eyes fixated on him, everything felt so tight, his stomach, being this close to Rick, and, shamefully, his pants, the whole situation was driving him crazy… Crazy horny, and he was trying his best not to let it show. 

_Just a little bit more, and you are done_ Rick encouraged but Morty could barely process it, being Rick's breathing so close to his face all he could focus on. The sexual tension being palpable between the two of them, but not being acknowledged by either. 

He was right, a few more bites and Morty was done for the night, his stomach feeling rock solid with all that food inside of him, but on the bright side it could only mean sleeping through the night with no interruptions. He was eager to leave the room tho, having an issue inside his pants that needed urgent attention. 

He raised his arms above his head to stretch and got up. At the moment he didn't realize that he gave Rick a full view of his stuffed to the brim stomach. His little pale belly, bloated with all the salt and grease from those pizzas, oozing from his unbuttoned pants, looking round and pliable. It took a lot of self control not to jump the brunette right then and there. 

 

_Told you you could do it_ Rick said, and not being able to control his impulse, he taped lightly on Morty belly _ Hey um.. T-t-take one of these, they’l-They will help you to avoid a-a-a belly ache or something_ Rick stammered after rummaging inside his pockets. 

Morty thanked Rick and limped to the bathroom, while his grandpa disposed of the two pizza boxes. After brushing his teeth, he took the medicine and went to bed. He got rid of his stupid tight pants and laid only on his boxers and an old loose t-shirt (which to be honest, wasn't as loose as it used to be). 

He took some lotion from his drawer and applied it to his hands, finally being able to touch his pleading erection. One hand caressing his dick, while the other explored his torso having discovered a couple of nights ago that his nipples were getting more sensible than they used to be. 

Everything felt hot, tight and soft at the same time, it was the greatest feeling ever, not having his mind straight enough to question why everything about him felt softer. All he could think of was Rick, hand feeding the last slices of pizza to him while murmuring sweet encouragements to his ears, calloused hands touching him in all the right places. The memory of the quick and soft pat Rick gave to his belly replaying in an infinite loop inside his head, wishing for more, longing for the short contact to be longer, daring, touching him like no one had. It was all too much, his hips quivered and he moaned, trying very hard not to scream his grandfather's name but failing completely by letting out a ragged whisper of it. 

After that, he cleaned himself and felt asleep just as quickly as if someone had clicked on a turn off button. 

Meanwhile, Rick was drinking in the garage, trying to avoid confronting the effects this night had on him. The display the kid had put on was… Too much, he never thought his Morty could get through almost two pizzas, extra large nonetheless. The adorable way his tummy looked afterwards was… So fucking hot. His mouth felt dry, no matter how much he drank, though it was obviously not helping as alcohol dehydrates you, but his mind was not thinking straight. The image of Morty stretching and revealing how stuff he was, pants unbuttoned and all. It was dumb to avoid the inevitable. 

So he unzipped his pants and started stroking his cock, filled with lust and shame. Imagining Morty sprayed on his bed, begging him to fuck him, and happy to comply, he would take Morty on all fours, pounding his plushie ass, while his hands sank on the kid's love handles. Enjoying the way their bodies merged together, grabbing everything that was his, marking every inch of his grandson's skin because he owned him. 

Man, he was fucked up, but there was nothing stopping him from masturbating at the thought of his shy-to-be-chubby grandson. Nothing except the front door opening, meaning Beth and fucking Jerry getting home from that shirt of excuse to fix their marriage. He didn't need to understand what they were talking about to know they were fighting. 

_What? He’s not going on a diet, no way. He's not even fat_ Rick heard Beth say. 

_He ain't fat now, but if he keeps up like this… Well…_

_I can't believe you. He's always been as skinny as a pole and for the first time in forever he looks healthy, so no, he's not going on a diet, and we're not having this conversation. Happy anniversary, Jerry_ Beth spated, while closing the door if their room

“Shit” Rick thought “way to be cock blocked” He was worried, he hoped Morty haven't listened to their parents discussion about him,although it was improbable because the poor kid went to sleep about an hour before his parents arrived. What really bother him was that Beth and Jerry noticed the gain and would probably take action sooner or later. So now he had to think of ways to avoid Morty gain to stop…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on chubby-morty.tumblr.com and feel free to chat with me ;)


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After all this time! 
> 
> There's no excuse, I was lazy and busy (I should be writing so much shit for uni but whatever).   
> A little heads up, I'm no english speaker so there will be a lot of grammar error and stuff like that
> 
>  
> 
> _____  
> This is a fetish fic, don't like don't read, you know the drill

A couple of weeks passed by and Morty’s leg was starting to feel  good as new, the limping was nothing but a memory. With that in mind Rick set a new adventure for them, nothing too rough, just a pleasant afternoon full of fun and games. 

 

He went upstairs to draw Morty out of his bed, the lazy fuck slept in until noon and Rick was impatient to leave the house. He would never admit it, but he loved to wake up his grandson personally, taking him out from his bed, watching his sleepy face, the way that his pajamas fitted him (tighter than Rick remembered), it was perfect. 

 

_M-Morty wake u-Urgh-p_ he said shaking the boy and removing the bedclothes from him, as they fell he could see that the once loose shirt and boxers his grandson wore left nothing to the imagination, outlining every detail of his recent gain, those little perky moobs were finally blossoming and a bit of his navel was exposed, looking soft and pliable, his legs filling out his boxers perfectly. Rick's mouth watered with this sight but was pulled out of the trance by Morty’s complaints about being too early to go on adventures and weak-ass excuses about being tired. 

 

_c-c’mon Morty, it'll be fun, thrs-There's a new version of Roy I-I-I wanna try Morty, let's go_

 

_Alright  Rick jeez… J-just lemme get dressed first ok?_ Morty said pushing Rick lightly signaling him to leave him alone, he was just waking up so naturally he felt self conscious about his morning wood and whether his grandpa would notice 

 

_OK but w-we need to hurry up if you don- if you don't  want to be stuck on a, on a fucking queue for the rest of the day_Rick said closing the door behind him. 

 

Finding himself finally alone in his room Morty took his hand cautiously to his dick, giving it a little squeeze while pondering if he should shower or not, Rick was in a hurry so he decides on the later and dresses up immediately, he could shower when they got home. 

 

Rummaging through his clothes he grabbed the only pair of jeans that seemed to be clean, fresh underwear and one of his many yellow shirts. 

 

His legs went in smoothly, for the most part, but when he got to his hips things got complicated, it took a couple of tries to get the jeans all the way up, probably Jerry's fault, messing with the laundry again. Buttoning his jeans had been pretty damn hard, but he managed, “this must be an old pair, that's all” he reassured himself, while trying to ignore the pinching on his waist. 

 

He heard Rick calling his name from the first floor, so he hurried to the stairs, bumping into Summer. 

 

_Hey, watch it lil’ bro_ she said looking away from her phone to glare at Morty_ Humm… Maybe not so little are we? Let me know if ya need to borrow one of my bras, ‘kay? _ 

 

And then walked away leaving a very confused Morty behind, who decided not to wonder what she meant and continued his path towards his grandpa. 

 

Blitz and Chitz was awesome as always, even though they queued in line for at least a couple of hours to play the new version of Roy, which Rick blamed on Morty, obviously. 

 

The game was worth it tho, Rick managed to get a high score by discovering the cure for aging and unlocking immortality, classic Rick, while Morty died just after graduating community college. 

 

_Men I can't believe I died a virgin_ Morty pouted. 

 

_Not to far from reality eh?_ his old man chuckled. 

 

Morty was about to protest but couldn't think of a comeback 

 

_Hey M-Morty, wanna get some lunch? The burgers in here are the real deal yo_

 

That's right, they left in such a hurry that he didn't even eat breakfast, and before he could answer his stomach growled loudly. 

 

_I'm guessing that's a yes, come here, save us some seats while I go get us something to eat_

 

Morty obeyed, sitting alone while scanning the arcade, looking for the next thing to play. While there were a lot of games like the ones on Earth, some similar to GTA, DDD and Guitar Hero, there were others he couldn't wrap his head around to understand them, some required body parts he could not even dream of having. 

 

He was so focused on figuring out how to play a game called Xurvian-Z that he didn't see an alien approaching him and taking a seat on his table. 

 

_Good evening young boy_the alien said in a perfectly practiced English 

 

_I-I.. What can I help you with? _ Morty stammered, wishing from Rick to came back soon

 

_It came to my attention that you were all alone and got, worried_ he said lowly, suggesting, while putting one of his tentacles on top of Morty’s hand

 

“Oh no, not this again” Morty though, eyeing his surroundings, looking for the messy hair of his grandpa “please go away”, his mind was racing and it was getting difficult to breathe. 

 

_I'm n-not alone, I-I'm just waiting for someone_

 

_Well, mind if I keep you company? I'm sure it must be boring to be here all by yourself, uh? _ the alien said, scooting over to Morty and raising his tentacle from his hand, only to land it on the boys thigh. 

 

“Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit whatdoIdo?” he was sweating all over and his heart felt like it could come out from his chest, he couldn't bear this any longer, where was Rick? 

 

Meanwhile, Rick was buying a stupid amount of burgers and fries, and a couple of milkshakes (because he didn't really knew Morty’s favorite flavor, so why not buy them all?), the cashier was painfully slow and Rick was about to have an outburst with them before he noticed Morty’s situation.

 

_You know what, keep the change dipshit_ he said grabbing all the food and crossing the food court as fast as he could without dropping anything. 

 

_Who the hell do you think you are? _ Rick said dropping the food on the table

 

_Oh, pardon me, this is the sir you were waiting, am I right?_ the alien said, and the took a look at the amount of things Rick brought with him_ I see you are taking good care of this young boy, keeping him  **healthy** _

 

The last statement made Rick anger boil, and didn't think twice before pointing a gun to the aliens head. 

 

_Take your dirty paws away from my grandson or you won't come out from here, are we clear? _

 

_Y-yes sir, you have made your point _he said walking away

 

The gun didn't go unnoticed by the guard of the arcade, and they approached Rick immediately. 

 

_Sir, we are afraid you have to leave now, you know the rules about guns in the stablishment_

 

_Oh you have got to be kidding me, MY grandson gets **HARASSED** in  _**your** **stablishment**_ and you ask **ME** to leave, real nice dude, real nice. Let's go Morty, this place is shit anyways_ he said opening a portal and taking the food with him _Are you okay in there kiddo?_ 

 

Morty nodded eye locked at his shoes

 

_Hey, it's okay, let's just sit, eat some burgers and enjoy the view, what do you say?_

 

With that Morty looked up and took note of his surroundings, he had never been to this planet, and it was beautiful. 

 

They were on a cliff and the sun was setting, painting the sky with some weird hue of cyan that sparkled like glitter, mixed with fuchsia and orange. It was so calm, the breeze was refreshing and caressed his cheeks so softly it almost went unnoticed. Below them there was a forest filled with trees and flowers, it was… Perfect. 

 

_Woah Rick, what is this place? It's beautiful _

 

_oh this is just K0ax-087, I like to come here sometimes, relax and shir, but hey, don't just stand there, let's eat, it's going to get cold_

 

_R-right, these smell great! Thank you Rick_

 

And then digged in, there were plenty of burgers, enough to calm him at least, Rick was in awe, having only eaten two of the fifteen burgers he bought. Morty was really out doing himself but Rick knew it was his way of coping with this kind of thing so he zipped his mouth shut and enjoyed the view. 

 

_Hey, don't forget about the milkshakes, they have crazy flavors, here, this one is like this fruit that only grows in Gaxilion’s north pole, mixed with some shit that tastes like Reese’s cups_ he said handing the cup to Morty who drank happily while munching away what was left of the burgers and fries. 

 

There was nothing that could bother him right now, well… Except for his stupid jeans that dug painfully in his tummy, what was wrong with this jeans, like, yes, they were old as fuck but they had been always comfy, he laid back a little to relieve the pressure. 

 

There were nothing but wrappers around them and comforting silence. Right then Rick started rolling a joint with a genetic mix between Earth and Space weed he made himself. He lit it up and held the smoke for a while and then exhaled it with practice, not wincing or coughing once, he made it look so easy it made Morty curious. 

 

_Hey Rick, d-Do you think I coul-I could try that?_

 

_What? Really Morty? Yo wanna give it a try? Way to go dang_ he said placing the joint in Morty’s hand_ Do you even know how to do it? 

 

_I...I think I do… From watching you… I lit it up and then I s-smoke it? _ he said while fumbling with the lighter, managing to lit the joint and not burn himself while trying. 

 

Then he inhaled the smoke and couldn't avoid coughing everything out 

 

_No, Morty, shit… You did it too fast, look_ he said snatching the joint from Morty’s hands_ come closer_Morty obliged and sat next to his grandfather_ Now, I’m going to smoke some and the pass it to you, you inhale the smoke and hold it, alright? 

 

“oh shit oh shit oh shit, is this really happening?” Morty thought as he saw Rick leaning towards him, parting his lips, they were so close, mere millimeters separating each other's lips, this was too much, it was almost like a kiss and the kid was getting nervous “concentrate, don't make a fool of yourself” Rick let the smoke out, right into Morty’s face and he inhaled as much as he could.

 

_There, and now you hold it, aaaand, there, how was it? _

 

_I dunno, kind of feel the same I guess? _ Morty said, but then a warm feeling started to spread around his body, he felt light and giddy, “That was fast”. 

 

_Sure,give it a minute or so_ Rick said smirking while taking a drink from his flask 

 

They spend the rest of the evening staring at the horizon, Rick drinking and periodically doing shotguns for Morty, he knew it was bad, that he should do things so intimate with his grandson for fucks sake, but when the little shit asked him like that he couldn't resist. They relaxed, Morty leaned his head on Rick's shoulder and watched as the sun completely disappeared from their views 

 

_Well, I think it's time to get going kid, don't want Beth bitching about not showing up for dinner again_

 

_Hey Rick, didn't we left the ship parked at blitz and chitz?_

 

_Oh fuck, Morty, shiiiit, you're right for once, let's go_

 

They portaled back to the arcade parking, getting in the ship carefully, not to be recognized. Thankfully, exiting want without incidents and they were flying home in a matter of minutes. 

 

They sat in silence for a while, but then Morty’s stomach gave him away for the second time this day. 

 

_ooh, getting the munchies there mort-morty? _

 

_I-I… apparently, but I can wait till we get home_

 

_Are you sure? We can stop by that ice cream shop on the way home, you know? The one you bitch so much about how great it is _ shit, Rick knows he shouldn't be so indulgent with the kid, but he wasn't one to miss seeing him eat a little bit more. 

 

_Really Rick? That would be awesome!! 

 

_yah, whatever, just don't tell your mom that I let you eat ice cream before dinner time _

 

And so, they went to the ice cream shop, which had a drive thru, where they ordered their usuals, a single scoop of chocolate for Rick and two orders of Rocky road for Morty with caramel drizzle, whipped cream and sprinkles. 

 

Rick put the ship on autopilot and finished his ice-cream quickly, then he looked over to Morty who was enraptured in eating his frozen treats like his life depended on it, his tongue getting as much ice cream as it could, moving deliciously around the cone, making Rick's head dizzy and pants tight. How did his grandson manage to be this cute? It was surreal, and forbidden, not like Rick cared about those planetary mindsets.

 

Morty could feel Rick’s gaze on him, which made him nervous, what was Rick thinking? Was he disgusted at him for pigging out so much in front of him? He had eaten a lot that day, maybe he should cut back, the pressure from his jeans turned to his attention once more, it was almost unbearable at this point, he wondered if he could get them unbuttoned without rick noticing.

 

It turned out to be a difficult task, having both of his hands busy, so he hurried to finish the cone on his right hand, it got messy to say the least, ice cream melting, dripping through his arm, which he sucked with his tongue, while doing this he heard Rick’s breath getting caught in his throat “I must look gross” he thought but continued anyway, anything to relieve the pain from his tummy. He moved his hand down blindly searched for the button while trying to act normal, eating his second ice cream not to draw attention to what was happening in his pants.

After a couple of tries he achieves it, feeling so much better he can relax now, caressing the angry red marks on his not so little paunch, Rick as the smart man he is, notices this whole situation and his mouth could not be dryer, so he forces himself to turn the autopilot off and focus his gaze to the endless space in front of him

_Y-yo kid, we’re close to home, better finish that before we- we- get there, we don't want Beth nagging us about it, remember?_

_O-Oh right, s-sorry Rick_ Morty says quickening his pace on his second ice cream while rubbing his tummy. He could see his home planet as they approach it.

When they get home, morty goes directly to his room to change, the mere thought of sitting for dinner with his pants already unbuttoned was too embarassing, there was no way he was going to go through that, so picked up his pajamas and showered before going down stairs.

He sat at his usual spot and ate in silence while listening to the rest of the family chat away, they were on a strangely good mood, that cheered him up, not feeling so self-conscious anymore.

_Hey mom, dinner was delicious, thank you_ Morty said as he finished his plate   
  
_Awww, thanks honey, do you want some more?_   
  
_Really mom? Have you seen him? He certainly doesn't need seconds_ Summer chimed in without lookng away from his phone

Everyone at the table went tense and Morty felt dread grow inside of him. Was he fat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, don't be afraid to follow me and/or message me on tumblr http://chubby-morty.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to comment <3


End file.
